Killer in the Kampus
by InsanityScroll
Summary: Sequel to Murder in the Mansion. The survivors are back this time in college! Even some new characters are joining in on the fun! But this time... Another killer is on the loose... Full summary in Chapter One. Read and Review!
1. Three Years Later

_**WARNING**_ Do not read ths story unless you have read its prequel, _Murder in the Mansion_. Because it simply wouldn't make any sense. Maybe it would. I don't know. Maybe you have a pretty vivid imagination. Whatever-- just leave this page or read it!

_**Full Plot Summary**_: Three years later, the six survivors are back in this sequel, but this time are college students--- even the youger characters. I don't know, apparently they're geniuses. Even Ayame, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu, and Hakudoshi (Kanna's long-lost brother) are joining them. But, before Christmas break, one of the students are found killed in their dorm rooms. A new murderer has arrived-- picking up where the last one dropped off. Kanna is in charge again--- finally with the ability to talk without any device--- but this time has a new team of co-detectives: Kohaku, Rin, and Hakudoshi.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Inu Yasha or any other anime cahracters that would be in this story's future chapters.

**Happy Reading!**

x x x x

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rin sat at her desk. "I'm like the only 12-year-old here," she muttered

"Um... NO," Kohaku said. He was sitting beside her on the right. "Me and Kanna and Hakuoshi are here, too," Kanna sat at her left side. Hakudoshi sat in behind Rin.

"Oh, yeah," Rin remembered. "I keep forgetting the little people,"

"LITTLE PEOPLE?!" Kanna asked. Apparently, she learned to talk..! xD

"Yes," Rin answered. "If you didn't know, _I'm_ the main character in the story this time,"

Kanna and Kohaku and Hakudoshi sighed. "No, we're ALL the main characters!"

"Can you shut up?" Inu Yasha asked. Him, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Sango were also their classmates. They all sat around the youngest students.

It was strange, only eleven students in a college classroom, it was because the college they attended happened to have a "Students That Have Survived a Massacre That Claimed Many of Their Friends' Lives" only class. And about the others? Bankotsu and Jakotsu's brothers were killed by a fire. Ayame's fiancee Koga was killed in the mansion, and so did Hakudoshi's father and sister. Kanna found out by his existence by looking on Google, searching 'Naraku's other children".

"Is our teacher here, yet?" Bankotsu asked.

"You're so impatient, brother," Jakotsu said. "Just wait."

"You said that the FIRST three hours," his sibling replied.

"I'm here!" Kaede announced, walking through the door.

"You're five hours late," Hakudoshi remarked.

"Hey, look," Kaede defended. "I'm new at this! Don't criticize me!" She continued on. "Today's excercise is... Combat Training."

"How come we don't learn any normal stuff like math or history?" Sango asked.

Everyone booed at her.They started throwing paper balls at her. "You're BORING!" Seshomaru called out.

"Come, on!" Ayame said in a loud voice. "Let's be nice to Sango!"

"Really?" Inu Yasha asked.

Ayame shook her head. They continued to boo at Sango and throw paper balls.

Kaede loudly cleared her throat. "Let's begin," she said.

They walked outside to the forest area outsid the campus. Then they formed a circle around Kaede. She held a small cage covered with a sheet in her hand.

"This is you combat training," she said, removing the sheet. Inside the cage was a tiny cat-like creature with two tails.

"Avoid Kirara for one hour. The last ones standing win an A."

"Piece of cake!" Bankotsu said.

Kaede opened the cage. Kirara jumped out.

"Awww," Riin said. "It's so CUTE!"

Suddenly flames engulfed Kirara, transformin her into a huge monster, resembling a sabre-tooth tiger with fangs and two tails.

"Nevermind," Rin said, retracting her comment.

"Kirara is strong, fast, and is a good hunter." Kaede lectured. "If you're bitten by her, you fail... and will possibly die."

"Huh?!" Jakotsu said. "I-"

"Begin!!" Kaede yelled. Her students ran away in fear.

A few minutes later, Kirara was on the hunt.

Yay! NEW story! I know, it's short, but it's a good opening for the sequel. I mean, I don't want anyone to die... yet.

* * *

REVIEW! OR ELSE! 


	2. Escape Kirara!

Yay! Chapter 2! Kirara is chasing them..! Who will get an A? Will someone die in this chapter? Find out and more in the next chapter! Which is this one!!

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Inu Yasha ran through the forest. _I'm a dog_, he thought. _But Kirara is SCARY!_

He climbed up a tree and sat on its tallest branch covered by its leaves.. He hoped she woudn't find him there.

X X X

Sango threw her boomerang at the trees, making marks. And then she ran away from them in a differen direction. She thought that would be enough to trick the beast.

X X X

Sesshomaru ran out the forest and back into one of the buildings in the campus. He laughed. No one noticed him.

X X X

Ayame burst a hole into a trunk of a tree and quickly hollowed it. And she hid inside. It was a good trick that Koga taught her when they were younger.

X X X

Jakotsu and Bankotsu pretended to be trees. It was how they survived the massacre that killed their late brothers, so they hoped it would work again.

X X X

Kanna and Hakudoshi hid in the bottom of the small lake in the middle of the forest. Thank God that they didn't need to breathe because they were using air bubbles they got from playing Maple Story.

(Yes, I play Maple Story but I also have a life.)

X X X

Rin and Kohaku didn't know what to do so they just stood there near the entrance of the forest.

X X X

Kirara had entered the forest. She galloped into its deeper parts. She sniffed. There was a scent... of mutt.

She looked up. She saw Inu Yasha up there staring back nervously. She tried climing up the tree but her paws were just manicured.

"HA!" Inu Yasha called. "You can't catch me?"

But he was proved wrong when Kirara flew up to the sky and bit his sleeve, taking him back to Kaede. Inu Yasha cursed.

Kaede chuckled as Kirara landed, dropping Inu Yasha onto the ground.

Kirara jumped back into the air, flying into the forest.

"I'm the first one to fail?" Inu Yasha asked. Kaede nodded. Inu Yasha groaned.

X X X

Halfway to the middle of the forest, she saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu standing with their arms up in the air. She dragged them back to Kaede because that were heavy.

When they got there Inu Yasha laughed. "Piece of cake, huh?! What'd you do, stand there like trees?"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu forced themselves to laugh. "OF COURSE NOT!" Jakotsu answered.

Kirara sighed as she heard his lie. She leaped back into the area, looking for the rest of the prey.

"They have 30 minutes left," Kaede said.

X X X

Kirara ended up at the lake 20 minutes later. She saw Kanna and Hakudoshi there.

"LMAO!" Kanna said. "You're a _cat_ AND your _legs are covered with flames!_ You CAN'T go into this lake!"

But Kirara swam into the lake anyways. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hakudoshi moaned. And Kirara picked them both up with her claws, swam back out the lake, and flew up. She dropped the kids onto her back. She then heard a noise from the inside of a tree. She came closer to the tree and saw that it was hollow. She peered inside. She saw Ayame and Sango in the tree.

"See?" Ayame pointed out. "I TOLD you that it would be stupid for us to be hiding in the same place!"

Kirara picked them up and threw them back onto her back.

"Hi," Kanna greeted.

X X X

Kaede rang her bell. "The session is over!" Everyone but three people were with with her and Kirara.

Rin and Kohaku came out of the entrance of the forest.

"You both get an A!" Kaede said. "Where did you hide?"

"We.. um.." Rin answered. "Just stood near the entrance of the forest,"

"And WE got caught?!" Bankotsu complained.

"Where's Seshomaru?" Kaede asked.

Then, a man walked up to Kaede. "Um... Sesshomaru is inside."

X X X

They were in Sesshomaru's dorm. He was lying face down on the floor, dead with a knife on his back, just like Kagura. (Lookup _Murder in the Mansion_, Chapter 6)

There was message on his back written with his own blood:

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!


	3. Another Murder

Chapter 3! Sesshomaru is dead! And a creepy message was written on his back... This story may just be darker than its prequels... I don't know exactly yet.

Note: Its says in Chapter 1 that there are eleven students. But there are really ten. Well, now nine since Fluffy died. Wait. Unless I'm utterly confused there are REALLY nine students left. Just comment if I'm wrong. But I doubt it. I think.

Will anyone die THIS chapter? READ...!

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The others watched as the ambulance drove away carrying Sesshomaru's body within it.

"Oh, God," Rin said. "I t-thought the murders were o-over... Master Sesshomaru..."

"Oh, stop whining!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "At least _you_ didn't die!"

They were standing in the room where he was murdered, they were still frozen by the news of Sesshomaru's death.

"I-I think I should investigate this new case," Kanna announced, still shocked. She knew that this time the killer would be more smarter this time around, she couldn't solve this case on her own. "I-I need help,"

"Then I'm helping," Rin said. "After all, I want to be the one that's going to exact my revenge for Master Fluffy."

"Me too," Hakudoshi added. "Our family _did _die in the last massacre, sister."

"And me three," Kohaku chimed in. "My sister died because of that killer."

"Um.." Sango interrupted. "I'm right here. _Alive_."

Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"That's it, then," Kanna announced. "We'll be starting this investigation as of this moment."

"At least we're not stuck in massive mansion," Bankotsu said. The others nodded in agreement.

"_FOUR _detectives?" Ayame asked. "Aww... that means they'll probably die last..."

X X X

Kanna, Hakudoshi, Rin, and Kohaku were in Kanna's dorm.

"Sesshomaru was killed the same way as our sister.." Hakudoshi said. He was leaning on the wall of Kanna's room and the otherss were on her bed.

"So.. are we're dealing with a copycat?" Rin observed.

"How'd you know?" Kanna asked her.

"Oh... I watch CSI Miami, weekdays on 8:00," she answered. Kanna slowly nodded.

"If we _are_ dealing with a copycat, people should theoretically die the way the others did the last time.." Kohaku said, smartically. And yes, smartically is a word. That I made up. Yeah.

"Are you saying that someone is going to choke on glass?" Rin joked.

"Not really," he answered.

They continued through the night.

X X X

"Isn't it strange that 12-year-olds are running the investigation, and not the police?" Inu Yasha asked. He and the others were gathered in his dorm room.

"Not really..." Sango answered. "I mean, Kanna _did_ solve those last murders.." She reflected on the past.

"Where's Bankotsu and Jakotsu at?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know," Inu Yasha answered. He was in an awkward situation since he was alone wth two girls in his room.

"I mean, they only left to get some stuff they forgot to bring for our study party," Ayame continued.

There was then a loud bang on the door. "HURRY UP!" Jakotsu pleaded. "PLEASE... JUST OPEN THE DOOR..."

"It's open!" Sango called out.

Jakotsu hurriedly opened the door and stumbled into the room. He was crying. "It's Jakotsu... he's... been attacked..." he sobbed.

"What?"

X X X

When Jakotsu and the others got to Bankotsu's dorm, the 12-year-olds were already there. And so was the ambulance and the police.

Inside was Bankotsu. All bloody. The doctors were checking up on him.

"He's still alive," Rin quietly said.

"How'd this happen?" Ayame asked them.

Kohaku pointed at the body bag near the door of the room.

Inu Yasha walked over to it and opened it up. He gasped.

Kirara was in it, bound together with masking tape. She was covered with Bankotsu's blood. She was dead.

"When we got here, she was on top of Bankotsu. The police had no choice but to kill her." Hakudoshi confessed.

"With what?" Ayame asked.

"With guns," Kanna said. "They had to shoot her to death or else she would've killed Bankotsu,"

Inu Yasha froze. They're right... She was shot... Like Jaken...He was shot in the head...

They watched the paramedics as they placed Bankotsu into the ambulance.

"We have to visit Bankotsu in the hospital.." Jakotsu said. "He might've seen something..."

"See?' Ayame said. "We're all gonna die before the kids do!"

* * *

Okay.. I know this chapter was not funny, but I promise the next chapter will be funnier. PROMISE! 

REVIEW!


	4. New Characters! And a Surprise Visit

Yay! Chapter 4! Hey-- Like I promised, a funnier side to this murder story-- at least, I_ hope _its funny. And-- I have a feeling that someone is going to be killed. I know, this is a massacre story. Okay.

Also-- spread the Good News about InsanityScroll! If you like it, won't your friends? Don't you want a subject to talk about if you're bored?? And yes, I'm advertising myself. Why? No reason. Just do it.

And last but not least--- Happy Reading!!

**Chapter 4**

The others were horrified about the last chapter. Kirara DIED.

"She was soooo cute!" Rin complained.

The main characters, except Kaede because she doesn't count-

"Hey!" Kaede yelled from across the campus, burning her students' ears.

"My EYES!" Sota Higurashi said.

"But I was _screaming_," Kaede corrected.

"That's how bad it was," Sota countered.

"Why are you even here?" Kaede said.

"My sister was killed in a massacre," her student answered.

"Just go to Kirara's funeral," she said.

"Fine!"

X X X

Like I said, everyone- but Kaede and Bankotsu (he was in the hospital)- decided to have a funeral service for Kirara.

Suddenly, Sota appeared.

"Am I late?" he asked.

""WHOA!" Inu Yasha screamed. "Kagome's little bro? MY PAST HAS GONE TO HAUNT ME!"

"NO," Kanna said. "He must be the new transfer student that Kaede was talking about."

"FINALLY!" Ayame cried with joy. "A LITTLE KID WHO MIGHT DIE BEFORE US!"

"Huh?" Sota asked.

"If you must know," Sango explained. "We're in the middle of a murder mystery story,"

Sota screamed in terror. "WHY DID I HAPPEN TO APPLY _THIS_ YEAR?!"

Jakotsu punched him. "CALM DOWN!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled from above.

Everyone looked up. It was Kagome's spirit. "Don't punch my kid bro!"

And she floated up back to heaven.

"Wait," Kohaku paused. "Isn't there supposed to be other new transfer students in our class?"

Rin pointed ahead. "There they are!"

And there they were, Hakkaku and Ginta, Koga's former lackeys.

They finally finished running to them, huffing and puffing.

X X X

"We are gathered here to remember the cutest -and the scariest - cat demon we have ever met, Kirara." Sango said.

Everyone clapped.

"Huh?" Ginta asked. "That's it?!"

"We ran around lost in the campus for TWO hours just to go to this STUPID funeral.." Hakkaku huffed. ".. for ONE sentence?"

The others nodded. "Do you guys, like, finish the other's sentences?" Jakotsu asked.

Hakkaku and Ginta nodded. The others laughed.

X X X

It was nighttime. Jakotsu and Bankotsu were fast asleep in their dorm room. They were sharing a bunk bed. As you can see, they love summer camp. And yes, they're college student.

Just then, something crashed into the cieling. The two brothers immediately woke up.

The smoke from the crash cleared up. There was a tall dark figure in black just like in the epilougue of the sequel's prequel. (Lookup _Murder in the Mansion_ Epilogue).

Jakostu and Bankotsu quickly got out their bed and jumped onto the floor. "Who are you? We weren't in the last story to know enough facts!" Bankotsu yelled. It was too dark in the room to see the figure clearly.

The figure chuckled. "I have been training for three years to master my new technique!" It was using a voice diguiser.

"It's using a voice diguiser!" Jakotsu realized.

Bankotsu smacked his head. "Idiot.."

The only thing visible was it's hand, thin and smooth.

The figure made hand signs. Pig, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, and Dragon. "I SUMMON!"

There was a puff of smoke. And as the dark figure slipped out of the room chuckling, seven ninja characters appeared.

Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and the hero himself, Naruto.

Sasuke yelled, "CHIDORI!" He did a couple of hand signs and a blue ball of lightning appeared in his hands.

He pushed the ball into Jakotsu's chest.

And within seconds, Jakotsu was just a bloody pool on the floor.

"NOOOOOO!" Bankotsu cried in horror.

Sasuke smiled as he rejoined his five friends. The ninjas formed a circle around Bankotsu, laughing. They were laughing as they did battle stances.

"It's one against six!" Naruto exclaimed. "Believe it!'

"You'll _regret_ killing my brother," Bankotsu warned. "You're not the _only_ ones that know jutsu. And by the way, you're more annoying in real life."

Bankotsu did the hand signs Snake, Horse, Tiger, and Rabbit. "I SUMMON FROM THE GRAVE! HEAR MY CRY!" 

And yet, another puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared. And the ninjas gasped.

"Hey," a voice said. "Brother."

Well, I hope it was funnier. Review! xD


	5. A Twist is Revealed

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long but my computer broke. Again. So here's the revival of my story. Happy Reading!

Note: But I WILL postpone this story for a while since I have school, (and lack of review/readers) so..

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey," a voice said. "Brother."

Bankotsu gasped. It was Suikotsu. _Out of all my undead brothers, I _had_ to pick the idiot. _Bankotsu thought.

Jakotsu pulled out a strange sword that looked like a retarded heart.

"How's hell?" Bankotsu asked.

"If you HAD to know," Suikotsu answered, offended. "I learned many new tricks, and I obtained my sword."

"What a STUPID sword!" Naruto called out. "Believe it!"

"Why you handsome beast," Suikotsu said angrily. And with that, his sword glowed. It transformed into giant metal snake, towering over the people in the room.

"Shuriken!" Sasuke cried, throwing a kunai. But alas, it was to no avail. The kunai did not even hurt the snake. So the snake bent down and ate Sasuke.

"Noooooo!" Sakura screamed. "My love!"

"That's it!" Ino announced. "You killed my lover!"

"What?" Choji cried. "He's MINE!"

"Nope," Naruto debated. "Mine! We shared our first kiss together!

"Awww...What the hell," Shikamaru mumbled. "I loved him, too."

So the five remaining ninjas fought each other over Sasuke, and all ended up dying.

"Wow, Suikotsu!" Bankotsu laughed. "You surprised me with your plan! You knew that Sasuke cheated on everyone and when you killed him the truth would be revealed!"

"Huh?" Suikotsu asked. "Oh yeah! My _PLAN_! RIGHT!"

X X X

In the trees near their dorm, the dark figure was writing in the a notebook. "Everything is as going as planned.." The notebook had a title written on it. _DEATHNOTE_. And in it were written,

_Sesshomaru Stabbed_

_Kirara Shot_

_Jakotsu Chidori in Chest_

_Sasuke_

_Uchiha Eaten by Metal Snake_

_Naruto_

_Uzumaki Stabbed by Sakura Haruno_

_Sakura _

_Haruno Decapitated by Choji Akimichi_

_Choji_

_Akamichi Strangled by Shikamru Nara_

_Shikamru _

_Nara Attacked by Ino Yamanaka_

_Ino_

_Yamanaka Severe Bite by Naruto Uzumaki_

"The two brothers think they're safe now.." the dark figure chuckled to itself.

And it started writing. _Bankotsu...

* * *

_

Whoa. Now you know the killer is using the Deathnote. If you don't know what it is, I suggest you take a trip to Google. Review! xD


End file.
